firefandomcom-20200223-history
Caledon Fire and Emergency Services
History The Town of Caledon in its present form was created in 1973 through the amalgamation of several municipalities in northern Peel County. The following fire departments were merged to create the new Caledon FD: *The original Caledon Township Fire Department, with stations in Alton (Area 1) and Inglewood (Area 2). *Albion Township Fire Department in Palgrave *The Village of Bolton Fire Department *Caledon East Fire Department *The northern half of Chinguacousy Township, including part of the Chinguacousy Township Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets where applicable. 'Fire Department Headquarters' - 6097 Old Church Road, Caledon East : Car 301 - 2020 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 302 - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 303 - 2020 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 304 - 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 305 - 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 4x4 : Car 306 - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 : Car 307 - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 : Car 308 - 2015 Chevrolet Equinox : Car 309 - 2015 Chevrolet Equinox : Car 310 - 2015 Chevrolet Equinox : Gator 315 - 2018 John Deere Gator wildland/rough terrain rescue ATV : Gator 316 - 2018 John Deere Gator wildland/rough terrain rescue ATV 'Fire Station 301' - 19630 Main Street, Alton Built 1977 :[http://www.dependable.ca/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/IMG_88341.jpg Pumper 301] - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (840/?/25F) :Squad 301 - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/525/25F) :Tanker 301 - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T336 420 2000 02) 'Fire Station 302' - 14002 Regional Road 50 (@Cross Country Boulevard), Bolton Built 2016-19 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/48977336967/ Pumper 302] (3145) - 1998 Freightliner FL 112 / Dependable (840/500/25F) (SN#P303-660-840-98) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327965545/ Tanker 302] - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T338 420 2000 02) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/48976609278/ Squad 312] (3157) - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/625/50F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6872662779/ Aerial 302] (3124) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (1250/175/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-A309, ex-Wheaton Fire Department (Illinois)) 'Fire Station 303' - 6085 Old Church Road, Caledon East Built 1968 :Pumper 303 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (840/800/20F) (SN#SE 2044) (Ex-S303) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327963973/ Squad 303] - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/?/25F) (Ex-S302) :Tanker 303 - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / 2008 Dependable tanker (PTO/1700) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/48977355027/ Tanker 323] (3135) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / 1996 Dependable (port. 11hp/2000) (Remount of an ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services tank) :Command Post 303 - 2015 Freightliner :Parade - 1944 International / Lafrance pumper (SN#B-1644) (Ex-Sault Ste. Marie Fire Services (Ontario)) 'Fire Station 304' - 14190 Creditview Road, Cheltenham Built 1973 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327959229/ Pumper 304] - 2004 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/550/25) (SN#P344-840-550-04) :Tanker 304 - 2011 Freightliner M2 / Dependable (500/2000/25F) 'Fire Station 305' - 67 Mackenzie Street, Inglewood Built 1981 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328574716/ Pumper 305] - 1998 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior (840/500/25) (SN#SE 1862) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328574716/ Squad 305] - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/550/25) (SN#PR359-840-550-06) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327962793/ Tanker 305] - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T341-420-2000-03) 'Fire Station 306' - 17177 Highway 50, Palgrave Built 1972 :Pumper 306 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (840/660/25) (SN#SE 2045) (Ex-S307) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327957167/ Squad 306] - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (840/660/25F) (SN#SE 2262) :Tanker 306 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T355 420 2000 06) 'Fire Station 307' - 2 Snelcrest Drive, Mayfield West Built 1995 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328568756/ Pumper 307] - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior (1050/500/50' boom) (SN#SE 2077) :Squad 307 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1250/550/25F) :Tanker 307 - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T337-420-2000-02) 'Fire Station 308' - 6000 Highway 9, Mono Mills Built 1981 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328569466/ Squad 308] - 2004 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/550/25F) (SN#P343-840-550-04) :Tanker 308 - 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (1500/2330/15F) :Rescue 308 - 2002 Ford F-550 4x4 / Summit Fire Protection (?/300/10/CAFS) (SN#021128) (Ex-Halton Hills Fire Services) 'Fire Station 309' - 3611 Charleston Sideroad, Caledon Village Built 2001 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/7275366944/ Pumper 309] - 2011 International WorkStar 4x4 / Dependable (1050/500) :Squad 309 (3140) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Dependable (1050/600/25F) (SN#28550) (Ex-SQ312) :Tanker 309 - 2000 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior (420/2000/25) (SN#SE 2244) (Ex-T308) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327955349/ Pumper 329] - 2002 Ford F-450 wildland unit Assignment Unknown :2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (840/660/25) (SN#SE 2047) (Ex-SQ309) On Order :2020 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable tanker (1500/2330/15F) Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford F / 1994 Dependable light rescue (PTO/200) :1996 Freightliner FL 80 / 1977 Pierreville / Dependable pumper (840/500) (Rebuilt by Dependable after MVA) (Ex-P303) :1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :1995 Ford E-350 rescue van :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable pumper (840/660) :1991 International 4900 / 1993 Dependable pumper (840/500) (SN#P255-840-93) :1990 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (840/600) (SN#90-05-972-271) :1989 Ford F-350 / Dependable command :1987 Ford F-800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) (SN#P209-625) :1986 Ford F-800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) (SN#P207-625) :1985 GMC 7000 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) (Sold to Burpee Mills Fire Department) :1984 Ford Econoline E-350 / PK Welding light rescue (SN#84-042) :1983 Ford L-900 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1983 International S1824 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1983 Ford C-700 / Multi-Vans heavy rescue (SN#7298) :1982 Ford C-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1235) :1981 International S1824 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1981 International S1824 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1981 GMC 7000 / Pierreville pumper (625/600) (SN#PFT-1172) :1979 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-953) :1977 International LoadStar 1800/ Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-794) :1974 Chevrolet / 1953 Bickle pumper (500/500) :1973 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-373) :1973 GMC 6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-323) (Sold to Gillams Fire Department) :1972 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-295) :1972 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-294) :1970 Ford C-900 / Lafrance pumper (840/500) (SN#F-70-142) (Ex-St. Catharines Fire and Emergency Services) :1967 Ford F-750 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T67-226) :1964 Ford / Marsh pumper (500/500) :1960 GMC / King pumper (SN#6016) :1953 GMC / Bickle pumper External Links *Caledon Fire Department *Caledon Fire Department Facebook page *Caledon Firefighters Station Map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating Summit Fire Protection apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus